An Accident
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - 1Shot - Yaoi / Mata hitam yang mirip mata boneka itu terpejam. Ia bersiap-siap menerima yang terburuk, terguling-guling di tangga, misalnya. Tapi malah ia merasakan pelukan erat nan hangat / Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali dan jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah berada dalam pelukan lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan tatapan tajam serta bibir hatinya


_Summarry :_

_Mata hitam yang mirip mata boneka itu terpejam. Ia bersiap-siap menerima yang terburuk, terguling-guling di tangga, misalnya. Tapi hingga beberapa saat, ia tak merasakan sakit apapun, malah ia merasakan pelukan erat nan hangat._

_Pelukan erat nan hangat?_

_Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendongak. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali dan jantungnya berdegub berkali lipat ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah berada dalam pelukan lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan tatapan tajam serta bibir bentuk hatinya._

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**"An Accident″**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : Changmin, Seung Hyun (T.O.P)

**ONE SHOT**

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Yunho mendapati dirinya tersenyum ketika melihat lelaki dengan balutan _sweater_ putih dengan celana _skinny jeans_ hitamnya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya di bawah pohon maple. Pikiran pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah Kim Jae Joong begitu menggemaskan. Lalu pikiran itu terbukti dengan pergerakan Jae Joong berikutnya, Jae Joong meniup-niup helaian poninya yang menjuntai hampir menutupi matanya.

Yunho membiarkan dirinya menatap ke arah Jae Joong sejenak, lalu berdoa dalam hati supaya lelaki itu bisa mendekatinya. Sudah lama sekali Yunho memperhatikan Jae Joong dan sampai saat ini ia masih belum berani menyapa walau mereka sering melempar senyum ketika berpapasan. Walaupun Yunho belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung, tapi hampir semua mahasiswa/i di jurusan seni itu mengenal Jae Joong. Siapa yang tak mengenal _Sang Diva_ huh?

Kim Jae Joong menjadi juara 1 dan ter_favourite_ di _festival_ musik antar Universitas se-Seoul selama 2 tahun berturut-turut.

Yunho langsung menunduk menatap ponselnya ketika tak sengaja Jae Joong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempatnya berdiri. Untung saja ponselnya berada dalam genggamannya. Kalau tidak, Yunho bingung harus melakukan apa agar tak terlihat sedang memperhatikan Jae Joong.

"Yunho _hyung_"

Yunho mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyum cerah saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Min?" tanya Yunho setelah sang pelaku pemanggilan berdiri disampingnya.

"Sedang memperhatikan Jae _hyung_ lagi eoh?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Min.

"Shim Changmin, pelankan suaramu" desis Yunho pada Min -Changmin-.

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Yunho hanya tersenyum lima jari. Yunho begitu _naif,_ ia sudah tergila-gila pada Jae Joong tapi tak melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Dan Changmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya ketika ia merasa bahunya dirangkul Yunho.

Tepat saat Changmin menoleh untuk menatap Yunho, tubuhnya sudah dibawa menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Yunho membawa Changmin pergi dari tempatnya memperhatikan sang pujaan hati agar Jae Joong tak mencurigainya.

* * *

**Lantai 3**

Tulisan yang terpampang di dinding menunjukkan keberadaan Jae Joong. Dalam hati Jae Joong mengumpat, kenapa Seung Hyun memilih tinggal di _apartement_ sederhana ini dari pada apartemen mewahnya di kawasan Sungai Han. Rasanya Jae Joong malas datang ke tempat ini jika saja Seung Hyun bukan sepupu tersayangnya.

Walaupun sederhana, tapi Jae Joong menyukai suasana disini dan ia hanya kecewa dengan_ fasilitas_nya. Kenapa tidak ada _lift_ padahal gedung ini terdiri dari 5 lantai?. Jae Joong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga di belokan tangga menuju lantai 4, ia tak tahu ada seseorang yang juga menuruni tangga.

**Brug!**

**Srak!**

Tabrakan terjadi, membuat kantong plastik yang ada di tangan Jae Joong terlempar.

Tubuh Jae Joong pun terhuyung, mata hitam yang mirip mata boneka itu terpejam. Ia bersiap-siap menerima yang terburuk, terguling-guling di tangga, misalnya. Tapi hingga beberapa saat, ia tak merasakan sakit apapun, malah ia merasakan pelukan erat nan hangat.

Pelukan erat nan hangat?

Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendongak. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali dan jantungnya berdegub berkali lipat ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah berada dalam pelukan lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan tatapan tajam serta bibir bentuk hatinya.

...

...

Waktu seolah berhenti. Jae Joong membiarkan tubuhnya sejenak dalam dekapan hangat itu. Lelaki yang ternyata menguarkan bau maskulin yang menyenangkan dan tanpa sadar membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata.

Tak lama, Jae Joong tersadar setelah menikmati dekapan hangat itu. Jae Joong pun mengangkat wajahnya begitu kakinya telah berpijak di salah satu tangga dengan benar. Saat itu pula, Jae Jooong tertegun. Wajah lelaki ini lebih tampan saat berada dalam jarak seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku"

Lelaki yang sedang memeluk Jae Joong mengumamkan kata maaf setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam

"Maafkan aku, Yunho" kini giliran Jae Joong yang meminta maaf saat sadar bahwa ia menggenggam erat baju bagian depan orang yang memeluknya dan perlahan melepas genggamannya.

"Kau mengenalku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Jae Joong kembali tertegun.

_Oh Dear.._

* * *

"Kau melamun lagi, _Boo~_" suara baritone rendah yang selalu menghantarkan desiran halus di jantungku terdengar jelas.

Aku menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Yunho sudah duduk dibelakangku. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di belakangku, tapi mengapa aroma maskulinnya tak tercium olehku?. Perlahan, aku memundurkan tubuh, bersandar pada dada bidangnya, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, _Boo?_ Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi" ujar Yunho lagi.

Aku tertawa seraya membawa lengannya yang berada di bahuku turun untuk melingkar dan memeluk perutku. "Mengingat awal perkenalan kita, _Bear~_ Untung saja saat itu dengan cepat kau menarikku dalam pelukanmu. Jika tidak, mungkin kaki atau tanganku akan retak bahkan patah dan wajah tampanku akan terluka"

Aku mendengar helaan napas berat Yunho. "Kau benar, untung saja kita terlibat insiden itu. Jika tidak, aku akan berada dalam lubang penyesalan seumur hidup".

_"Penyesalan seumur hidup"_ Huh~ aku paling benci mendengarnya berkata seperti ini. Yunho terlalu berlebihan.

"Jika kita tak bertabrakan di tangga waktu itu, aku tak akan tahu bahwa seorang Kim Jae Joong mengenalku. Seorang Kim Jae Joong menyukaiku. Seorang-"

"Seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu menatap dan mengikutiku." ujarku memotong ucapannya.

Aku merasa pelukannya merenggang, membuatku menoleh kearahnya. "Lihatlah orang-orang itu.. Mereka menatap iri pada kita" ujarnya dan membuatku melihat sekitar.

Ahh iya, ternyata tempat yang aku pilih masih terjangkau oleh mahasiswa/i lainnya. Padahal aku sudah memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh dari keramaian tapi mengapa tetap saja mereka melihat kami sih? Apa mereka sengaja mengganggu kebersamaan kami?

Huhh~ entahlah.

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Yunho yang berdiri di depanku. Menautkan jemari kami dan berjalan mengikutinya.

Jung Yunho, mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang berada ditingkat akhir ini adalah kekasihku. Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih selama setahun ini. Menjadi kekasih dengan awal perkenalan yang tak terduga oleh orang banyak. Berkenalan setelah tanpa sengaja kami bertabrakan di tangga sebuah _apartement_ sederhana milik sepupuku yang juga apartemen Yunho.

Terlepas dari insiden tabrakan di tangga, sebenarnya kami sudah saling mengenal secara tak langsung. Kami sudah saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Dan ternyata kami sudah menyimpan rasa satu sama lain.

Dan kami menyebut hubungan ini karna takdir.

_Sound like hiperbola huh?_

Aku tak peduli..

Yang terpenting sekarang, Jung Yunho milik Kim Jae Joong.

**...The End...**

* * *

Annyeooooongg~

Saya kembali membawa 1 ff One Shot absurb..

FF One Shot ini tercipta ketika sedang melanjutkan FF i'll protect you, alhasil, saya mengetik An Accident ini dan meninggalkan i'll protect you #slapped

Adakah yang menunggu I'll protect you?

Di Chap sebelumnya saya menulis tgl 26, itu niatnya akan saya publish bertepatan dengan ultahnya Nyonya Jung nanti. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum tanggal itu #pray

Ahh~ mian notenya panjang gini. #bow

Semoga kalian suka dengan ff absurb ini#paypay

**Ps** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**Gimme Your Review...?**


End file.
